


26个爱情含义

by lulu0208



Category: Venom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulu0208/pseuds/lulu0208
Summary: 埃迪和毒液甜蜜的爱情生活//w//*有电影台词出现*轻微车/Pregnant提及





	26个爱情含义

**Author's Note:**

> 埃迪和毒液甜蜜的爱情生活//w//
> 
> *有电影台词出现  
> *轻微车/Pregnant提及

Accept（接受）

毒液是外星生物。埃迪不仅让他住在自己身体里，并且还和他结婚了。

“爱是不分种族的。无论你是地球人还是外星人。”

 

 

Belief（信任）

“埃迪，听我说，这个寄生生物会害死你。你现在心肺功能都在衰竭！我们必须……我可以帮你……”

“不！别听他的！我可以治好你！”

“额丹……我想不用了，我自己能处理好这个。”

 

 

Care（关心）

“毒液，你饿了吗？那我们今天吃两袋巧克力球和炸暑饼。”

 

 

Digest（理解）

——我知道你不是吃人的怪物，如果你知道有些是和我一样的好人，你一定不会吃人了。

——前提是，他们要和你一样好；不，没有人会比你好。

 

 

Enjoy（欣赏）

刚做完床上运动大汗淋漓的埃迪趴在床上，痴笑着抚摸胸前毒液凝聚成形的触手，“我第一次觉得外星生物这么美。”

 

 

Freedom（自由）

小时候埃迪以为自由就是玩到天黑不用被爸妈责备；学习的时候埃迪认为自由是没有作业和各种社会实践，有充足的时间去看电影和约会；当记者的时候埃迪认为自由就是能够无所顾忌的说自自己想说的话，但这些自由他都没实现过，现实没有满足他对自由的期待。

 

遇到毒液，埃迪觉得有些不自在——在人类眼里，自由从来都是一个人的事。

 

毒液对此非常不屑，“人类真是麻烦的生物。”

 

后来毒液变身，带着埃迪的身体爬上了金门大桥。埃迪依旧恐高，但因为有毒液在也没再那么害怕。

 

“跳。”

 

埃迪跳了。毒液带领埃迪飞在旧金山的半空中，没有堵车，没有鸣笛，只有呼呼作响的风声。

 

“这就是自由。”

 

他们在一起。他们在一起，就是自由。

 

 

Give（付出）

“Goodbye,Eddie.”

 

 

Heart（心）

“你没有心，对吧毒液？”

“没有。”

“那我受伤的时候，你不会心痛耶。”

“我不会让你受伤。”

 

 

Indecent（不得体）

“啊……毒液……现在在地铁上！……不可以！”

“为什么不可以？我现在就要你！”

 

 

Jealousy（嫉妒）

今天埃迪采访的是一个未婚女明星，她是埃迪的粉丝，对埃迪很热情。

采访结束，埃迪收好东西准备走人，毒液突然拉住他，把他黏在墙上。

“以后不许接手娱乐新闻。娱乐圈水太深。”

 

 

Kiss（吻）

“你的唇呢！！毒液！！！我只能舔你的牙齿！！怎么几十颗牙齿都那么大？我舌头都麻了……！”

毒液笑着等埃迪发泄完，然后用自己的舌头填满了埃迪的口腔。黑色液体凝聚成一张嘴的形状，包裹住埃迪的唇。

 

 

Love（爱）

“我到底要不要告诉毒液我爱他？”埃迪心烦的在床上辗转难眠。

“Wuss！我知道你在想什么！所以赶紧把那三个词说出来。”

 

 

Mature（成熟）

“毒液！你他妈的最好给我解释一下我为什么会怀孕？！”

 

 

Natural（自然）

埃迪其实不怎么爱吃甜食和垃圾食品。但是他现在去购物都会习惯性地拿上好几盒巧克力和膨化食品。

因为毒液喜欢这个。

 

 

Observe（观察）

埃迪发现毒液其实很乖，只要跟他好好说话他就会很听话，你看他现在都不会随便吃人了。

毒液发现比起吃人和毁灭地球，他还是更喜欢和埃迪布洛克在一起。

 

 

Protect（保护）

“有我在，不会让你死的。”

 

 

Quarter（宽大）

“你怎么又去酒店啃大龙虾了？又把人家玻璃撞破……合着你不用赚钱不能体会小市民的疾苦啊！算了……这次先算了……绝对不能有下一次！”

这是埃迪第99次说这句话。

 

 

Reticence（暗恋）

毒液喜欢埃迪。他不打算直接告诉埃迪。

这天埃迪在准备采访事项，摄影师突然问他，“埃迪，你左手无名指的戒指真酷！黑色的？很有品味……不过你什么时候结婚的怎么没告诉我？”

 

 

Share（分享）

“多的巧克力球，吃掉。”

“明明是我买的，你倒还理直气壮的……”埃迪张嘴咬住了毒液送到嘴边的巧克力球。

 

 

Tender（温柔）

“我可以直接从里面填满你……这样就不会痛了吧。”

 

 

Understand（明白）

”Mask！“

”Copy.“

 

 

Veracity（诚实）

“埃迪·布洛克先生，你愿意和毒液先生结为伴侣，无论贫穷或富贵，健康或疾病，都不离不弃吗？”

“是的，我愿意。”

“那么，毒液先生，你愿意和埃迪·布洛克先生结为伴侣，无论贫穷或富贵，健康或疾病，都不离不弃吗？”

“我愿意。”

“……还有，埃迪，有我在，你不会受到伤害的。”

“但是我会变穷。”

 

 

Wait（等待）

毒液死了。

他为他挡住了火焰，他牺牲了自己，只为了保护一个怂包地球人。

埃迪被救护队从水里捞起来，他全身都湿透了，头发还渗着水。这个时候哭没人看得出来吧。

埃迪开始低低地抽泣：“毒液……”

“原来你会为了我流泪。”

“该死的……为什么你刚才不出现！？”

毒液化作一团液体趴在埃迪胸前，“我在等你想起我。”

 

 

X（乘法）

“We are Venom.”

 

 

Yearn（想念）

其实埃迪有的时候还是很想念最开始的毒液——二话不说就能开干，吓坏隔壁喜欢大晚上放重金属乐的邻居，一口吃掉威胁陈太太的持枪歹徒。

但是现在这个乖乖坐在沙发上吃零食的毒液也很可爱，他喜欢他所有的样子。想到这里埃迪开心的亲了一口还不知道什么情况的毒液。

 

 

Zest（责任）

“以后不可以因为我忘记给你买巧克力就把戒指扔掉！”

“为什么？我生气了。”

“因为这是象征，我们爱情的象征，”埃迪叹了一口气，捡起地摊上的戒指戴在自己右手无名指上，“也是责任的象征，婚姻其实也是一种责任。难道你觉得我可以随便被丢掉吗？”

毒液马上说，“不！不是这样的。我以后不会了。对不起，埃迪。”

还害怕埃迪不原谅自己似的紧紧裹住埃迪，“我爱你！”

“我也爱你。”埃迪吻了吻缠在身上的黑色液体，“松一点，我快被你勒死了……谋杀亲夫也要负法律责任的。”

 

 

END


End file.
